


Double Dates

by HunterMay18



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Bottom Luke, Boys Kissing, Double Dating, M/M, Massage, Masturbation, Riding, Smut, Top Ashton, Top Harry, sort of blind date
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9175840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterMay18/pseuds/HunterMay18
Summary: Harry is a massage therapist and Louis is just a normal college student. And they ever so clichely fall in love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i know another story from yours truly... but this is short and mostly all written so expect quick updates. :)

 

 

“Harry, when exactly was the last time that you went on a date?” Luke asked as he was typing away on his phone, probably playing flappy bird or some shit. The massage place that they worked at was a bit slow, so they were trying to at least not die of boredom.   
  
“Why are you asking me this?” Harry furrowed his eyebrows, he was organizing the files for all of their clients in the drawer. He turned around and waited for his answer.

“I don’t know, I was wondering if you wanted to tag along with me to go to the bar this weekend."

“Luke, you know I’m gay, and there are no gay bars in town.”

“I know, that’s why I was going to take you this bar in the next town over. They even have male strippers.”  
  
“Male strippers?” Harry asked curiously, he was starting to like the idea of going to this gay bar.

“Yeah, a friend of my brother goes to it and he comes back with empty pockets and a good time.”

Harry’s eyebrows arched up in excitement, “Maybe--” The door let off a rang and two boys walked through the door. One was a bit short, wearing thick framed glasses and a beanie paired with shorts and a tank top. The other boy was just a bit shorter than Harry and he had a bandana around his head, dressed in the same type of clothes as the other.

“Welcome, what can we help you with?” Luke greeted them, he was the one who took the appointments and Harry was the one who did the massages. They were the only two on today, since it was usually slow today, and Luke had to actually help this time.

“Louis here has been complaining of back aches and we figured a massage could help relieve some of the pressure in his spine,” The bandana guy said as he patted Louis on the shoulder.

“Ashton quit it, I can speak for my own self.”

“Ohh really because it looked like Mr. Long Legs over there caught your eye.”

“Which one, because if I’m seeing things right, there are two people with fucking long ass legs.”

“Umm, hello, Mr. Long Ass Legs here, I’m Luke and the other one is Harry.” Luke waved awkwardly and Harry laughed as the red coloring came to the two younger lads faces.

“Sorry,” They both mumbled.

“It’s alright, so just a back massage for Louis? Or does Ashton want a massage?”

“It’s just Louis this time,” Ashton spoke up and Louis was standing somewhat behind him, trying to hide from Harry. Harry had only smiled and turned around to go into the back to get set up.

Luke turned around and grabbed a robe, “Go through the door and the first door on your right is where you can change and leave your clothes, leave your boxers on. Once you’ve done that the third door on your left is where Harry will be waiting for you.” Louis grabbed the the robe and left Ashton with Luke.

He walked into the changing room and slowly took off his clothes, he’s lucky he opted out of going commando today or that would have been really awkward. He put the robe on and he kicked off his shoes, leaving on his socks on, and walked out into the hallway. He knocked on the door and Harry opened it up quickly, stepping aside to let him in.

The room was dimly lit and it smelled of vanilla incense, “Alright Louis, slip off the robe and hop up onto the table.” Louis nodded and untied the knot, pulling off the robe and setting it on the chair by the door. He got to the table and it looked higher than he thought, he was only about 5’9”, but he had shorter legs and trying to get onto the table would be quite the challenge.

“Need a little help?” Harry had turned around and notice his difficulty, “I’ve been trying to get my boss to put in step stools, but he’s too cheap to get them.” Harry put his hands on Louis’ waist and once Louis got his knee onto it, he let go letting Louis get comfortable.

Harry set a towel over Lou’s lower body and got the oil, “So, where exactly is the knots in your back?”

“Mainly in my lower back and my shoulders,” Louis was propped up on his elbows and he was soon laying flat on his stomach with his head to the side. Louis heard the cap of the bottle open and then a bit of oil was put onto his back.

Soon Harry got to work, starting from the bottom, “Tell me when I get to a specific area and then I will focus on that for a bit.” Louis nodded his head and his eyes were hooded from the good feeling he was getting from Harry’s hands.

Harry had got to a certain point and Louise groaned, “Right there,” he mumbled. Harry worked his magic in that area and removed all the knots from his lower back.

“Same thing goes with the shoulders, alright?” Louis nodded, he was going in and out of sleep. The massage was relaxing him so much, it was like he was on cloud nine. He would take sleep over getting aroused any day, that would be embarrassing.

Louis did end up falling asleep as Harry worked his thumbs in between his shoulder blades. No wonder he was so tense, all those knots that Harry got out were huge. Harry was about to ask Lou something but noticed he was sleeping, so he just figured that he would just do what he thinks was good enough.

After Harry was finished, he nudged Louis, “Louis, buddy, come on get on up.”

Louis mumbled some incoherent words, but opened his eyes, “Did I actually fall asleep?”

Harry chuckles, “I’m afraid so, but it’s normal.”

Louis turned over and the towel falls to the floor, “Sorry.”

Harry bent down and picked up the towel and threw it into the laundry bin, “It’s alright.” He grabbed the robe and handed it to Lou who slipped it on.

“Thank you,” Louis spoke as he hopped off the table.

“Don’t mention it.” Harry opened the door and watched as Louis walked out and into the room to get his clothes.  
  
Harry couldn’t get that man out of his mind the rest of the day and if he got himself off to the thought of fucking his thighs then no one would need to know.


End file.
